


Своя и чужая ненависть

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Вольтрон: Легендарный защитник
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: - Я ненавижу тебя! - в пылу одной из редких ссор выкрикивает Лэнс.





	Своя и чужая ненависть

— Я ненавижу тебя! — в пылу одной из редких ссор выкрикивает Лэнс. Он сам уже не помнит, с чего они начали ссору. Лишь то, что холодные и спокойные ответы Лотора лишь больше раздражали его. Накопившаяся злоба вылилась в одну короткую, но очень болезненную фразу.

Лотора будто бы тяжелым обухом по голове огрели. Будто бы дали пощёчину. Он всю свою жизнь слышал эту фразу или любую другую, что выражала гнев, отвращение, презрение и ненависть к нему. Он привык знать, что его ненавидят. Но от некоторых слышать это было больнее всего.

— Что ж… — он говорил всё также спокойно, разве что голос стал немного тише, в него проникли ломающиеся нотки, — я тоже себя ненавижу. Есть за что…

— Стой! — злоба Лэнса исчезла, как будто её и не было, стоило осознать, ЧТО именно он сказал. А главное кому. Злоба сменилась чувством вины. — Постой, Лотор, мы уже обсуждали это. Мы много раз обсуждали это.

Лэнс аккуратно коснулся руки бывшего принца, легко провёл пальцами, а после поцеловал.

— Они приходят ко мне во снах, Лэнс, — горько произносит Лотор, — те, кто погиб от моей руки. Те, кто погиб по моей вине. Те, кого я предал и те, кто предавали меня. Они раз за разом повторяют лишь одно. Они говорят, что ненавидят меня. И им действительно есть за что. Если ты… человек, которого я полюбил, говорит это, значит, я действительно заслуживаю ненависти. Я вернусь на корабль. Прости.

Лэнс сжимает его руку, не давая отойти. Он видит боль в глазах Лотора. Ту самую боль, которую он всеми силами пытался стереть. И сам её преумножил.

— Лотор, — Лэнс прикрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться, — я не умею говорить такие вдохновенные речи, как Широ или Кролия, но… За нашими спинами война. Страшная война, в которой у нас не было выбора участвовать или нет. За нашими спинами множество смертей и ошибок. Это неизбежно. Такова жизнь, такова была война. И у тебя, и у меня руки залиты кровью. Но ты не должен ненавидеть себя. Ты искупаешь свои грехи. Ты помог победить нам в этой войне. Ты помог мне. Ты, чёрт возьми, сделал меня счастливым и терпишь то, что я порой говорю тебе, охваченный эмоциями. Пожалуйста… Не надо ненавидеть себя.

— Лэнс… — пытается сказать бывший принц.

— Тш… Не надо, — он прикладывает палец к его губам, прося замолчать, — слова сейчас лишние.

А после увлекает в поцелуй. Долгий и нежный, пытаясь показать всю глубину и искренность собственных чувств.

— Я люблю тебя, Лотор, люблю тебя с твоей кровью на руках, с твоими призраками прошлого. Такого, какой ты есть.

Лотор молчит, лишь крепко прижимается к чужому телу, а собственное, кажется, дрожит. Лэнс лишь гладит его по спине и шепчет тёплые слова. Чуть позже Лотор позволяет отойти и отвести его в кровать, но лишь для того, чтобы крепче прижаться к улёгшемуся рядом юноше и прошептать:

— Я тоже люблю тебя. Спасибо.


End file.
